


Welcome to Maine

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Selfies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Derek huffed at the teen and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling his arms away and turning to walk back towards the SUV. "Please tell me you're not going to send that to everyone?" He asked as he walked."Okay, I'm not going to send it to everyone." Stiles said innocently as he tapped away at the screen, setting the picture as his phones new background, as well as his profile picture on pretty much every social media site he dared to be on.Derek glared at him as he opened the drivers side door and went to slide back behind the wheel. "You just made it your profile picture, didn't you?""Yup!" Was the teens only reply as he pocketed his phone and hopped into the passenger seat of the shiny silver vehicle.





	

Stiles is an incredibly cheesy guy. He's the guy that buys a souvenir at almost every stop even if it's just something like a magnet or key ring. He also makes them stop at every 'Welcome to -' sign and take a selfie in front of it that he promptly sends to all of their friends and his dad (And maybe Cora, because he totally stole her number out of Derek's phone at the start of the trip).  

Derek finds this both endearing and absolutely, ridiculously annoying. The first time Stiles demanded they stop to take a picture Derek thought he was joking, which led to an argument about people thinking you've either broken down or gone completely nuts for pulling over on a busy highway. Neither of which Stiles gave a damn about because he wanted a god damn picture in front of the damn 'Welcome to Nevada' sign. 

After that Derek always pulls over, even if the sign is a piece of shit that you can barely read and Stiles would have slept through seeing anyway because of his frequent highways hypnosis and adderall crash naps. 

They spot the massive through arch bridge long before they know it crosses into Maine. Stiles is leaning forward with his phone in hand, trying to take a clear picture of it from afar when they spot the sign saying Maine is ahead. 

"That was fast, didn't we just enter New Hampshire like 20 minutes ago?" Derek questioned, leaning forward a bit and squinting at the sign in the bright morning light. 

"Who cares? The only cool thing we've seen in those 20 minutes is that they have two massive liquor stores right on the highway." Stiles muttered as he scrunched his face in concentration, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he tapped at the screen of his phone to adjust the camera focus. 

"Maybe it's like Russia, they need a constant supply of alcohol to keep warm in the winter?" Derek pondered, tone bored as he relaxed back into his seat. 

Stiles snorted a laugh before taking one last picture of the approaching bridge. He kept his phone ready though, just in case there is anything cool he might want a picture of along the way. 

Sure enough the center of the bridge had a pretty epic view of Portsmouth and the Piscataqua River, Stiles had to take a video because traffic was moving too fast for good pictures, but it was worth it.  

Before he realized it Derek was pulling over onto a stretch of grass beside the highway and throwing on the hazard lights. Stiles turned to blink at him in confusion.  

Derek simply pointed ahead, eyebrows raised, before unbuckling and carefully stepping out into the grass. 

Stiles followed the path of Derek's finger and broke into a grin at the sight of the "Welcome to Maine" sign about 30 feet away. And in his excitement he may or may not have gotten tangled in his seatbelt and face planted getting out of the SUV. 

Derek just chuckled at his enthusiasm and helped him up before Stiles grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the sign.  

Derek rolled his eyes and went along with being dragged before stepping behind Stiles putting his arms around the teen, hooking his chin over his shoulder to glower at the screen while Stiles' fiddled with the camera settings. 

Once satisfied Stiles held his phone out at arm's length and grinned, nudging the wolf's head with his own in attempt to get a happier expression out of him before taking a picture. 

As Derek went to pull away Stiles hit the 5 second timer and quickly turned his head to plant a kiss on the wolfs lips. Derek paused, trying not to smile at younger man's antics as he returned the kiss. 

When Derek opened his eyes again Stiles had pulled away and was smiling at the image on his phone. It showed Derek with his arms still around Stiles' shoulders, both of them with their eyes closed as they kissed. Derek's had the smallest smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and they both looked ridiculously happy with the 'Welcome to Maine' sign standing behind them and to the right. Early morning sun making everything look vibrant and picturesque. 

Derek huffed at the teen and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling his arms away and turning to walk back towards the SUV. "Please tell me you're not going to send that to everyone?" He asked as he walked. 

"Okay, I'm not going to send it to everyone." Stiles said innocently as he tapped away at the screen, setting the picture as his phones new background, as well as his profile picture on pretty much every social media site he dared to be on. 

Derek glared at him as he opened the drivers side door and went to slide back behind the wheel. "You just made it your profile picture, didn't you?" 

"Yup!" Was the teens only reply as he pocketed his phone and hopped into the passenger seat of the shiny silver vehicle. "Now let's go! I hear there's a desert somewhere on the way to where we're going! I wanna see it!" He said excitedly, drumming his hands on the dash after getting buckled quickly. 

Derek just glanced over quickly, one brow raised in question before focusing on the task fo rejoining traffic on the busy turnpike. "Seriously? A desert?" 

Stiles just grinned at the wolf and turned up the radio, the chorus of The Monster blasting as he started to sing along with Rihanna and Eminem, dancing around in his seat in a way that made Derek seriously consider slamming on the brakes just to be an asshole.  

Being the good boyfriend that he is, Derek opted not to be a dick, this time. Instead turning the radio up further and smiling at the ridiculous faces Stiles was making while singing before he went back to paying attention to the road. They were still a few hours drive from wherever Stiles had set the GPS to take them and he was going to enjoy the ride as long as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I legit no idea where the idea for the welcome sign selfies came from, but it was too fing cute not to write.
> 
> Not sure when I will have the next part written, so please be patient with me! Hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
